


file your nails on my boot, babe

by jayisokayy



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Brothels, F/M, Prostitutes, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Dean Winchester falls in love with the bunny ranch's only transgender escort, will fate allow them to meet once again? Or will Dean forever be haunted by the girl next door with the body of a god?</p>
            </blockquote>





	file your nails on my boot, babe

**Author's Note:**

> I suck, it's midnight, you have a show, deal.

“So get this,” Sam said, walking into the room, holding a newspaper. Dean looked up at him, aggravated. The warm Nevada air had him in a bad mood all day, and the fact that they had to wait in dumb old Nevada for the whatever it was they were hunting to come back made him that much more irritable. That is, until he heard the rest of Sam’s story, “The Bunny Ranch, ya’know, the legal brothel around here, just hired their first transwoman.”

“Is that so?” Dean asked, walking over to snatch the newspaper from his younger brother. Sure enough, there was a whole front page story about it. Little thing he-she?-was, and for some reason Dean felt a certain longing for her. But he immediately shook it off because he was as straight as they came. He wasn’t gay. Boobs. “Since we are stuck here for a couple of days, we should take a visit down to the Bunny Ranch.”

Sam rolled his eyes and flopped down on his small, squeaky bed, “Gross. You can go on your own, I don’t wanna hear you fuck some random hooker from across the hall.”

And so that’s how Dean ended up on the road, going down some random highway while his GPS took him to one of the only brothels he had ever been to. Still, this could be fun. He had loads of sex in the past, and this was no strings attached. And the website he visited while Sam was asleep had promised him a really good time. So had all the reviews. He may have done a little too much research.

He pulled into the parking lot after being buzzed in and given a name tag like a two year old on his first day of preschool, (Did two year olds go to preschool? Dean didn’t care.) He got out of the car and rang the doorbell, hearing a cluster of giggles and shuffling before a man opened the door. “Hey bud. I’m David Hoff.”

Dean relaxed a little. David Hoff, he had read about this guy online. He married one of the prostitutes here and owned the place. Oh, the sex. Dean was jealous. Dean was so, so jealous. “What’s up, man? I’m Dean.” David shook his hand before whistling. “Girls! Line up!”

It was like a scene out of one of his wet dreams when he was twelve. A group of girls walked in, all wearing skimpy outfits and heels, giggling and whispering to each other as they gave Dean a once over with a twinkle of approval in their eyes. The last one to walk out was straight out laughing with one of the other girls. That was the transgender one Dean had seen in the newspaper. God, she wasn’t hot, she was fucking adorable. And hot. Those heels did wonders for her calfs.

Upon seeing Dean gawk over her, she giggled and whispered something to the hot blonde standing next to her. Said hot blonde pushed her forward, and the girl gave a little shy wave and pulled at her crop top. It was of no use, of course, and the whole shy thing must have been an act for such a giggly escort. Still, it didn’t go unnoticed by Dean. “Hi. I’m Rory.” David shot her a look and Rory rolled her eyes, “Rory Love, sir.” She corrected herself.  
The other girls giggled, but Dean wasn’t interested in them. No no, he was interested in the blushing blonde in front of him. Bad thought, he was supposed to be straight. Still, the message must have not gotten from his brain to his mouth quick enough, because he heard himself asking, “Her. H-how much for her?”

David smirked and bumped his shoulder, “700 dollars an hour for my pretty.” Rory blushed at that and pulled at her skirt.

“650 if you buy me a martini before hand!” She added, which sent the other girls into a fit of giggles. He read somewhere online that the drinks in this place were crazy expensive, but he didn’t really care. 650 an hour seemed almost unfair to the girl. 

“I’ll pay 2,100 for three hours and buy this lovely lady a drink. Without the discount.” Rory smiled at that and walked over to him as the other girls went back to whatever they were doing before the lineup.

The last night they had to be in Nevada, Dean told Sam he was going for a walk. This, of course, was okay with Sam, who wanted to sleep for quite possibly the rest of the night. 

The air was crisp as he walked down a selection of stores, a nice change from the hot climate earlier that day. He couldn’t get that damn prostitute out of his mind. Not only was she a great fuck, but she was funny and teasing and flat out adorable. And, while it may have been because Dean was paying her 2,100 dollars, she seemed genuinely interested in him.

Dean was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice someone was walking in front of him until they smashed into each other. Dean helped the stranger up with a small, “Oh my god, I am so sorry.” before he looked into their eyes.

And honestly, what are the changes that you’ll run into the person you’re in love with on the streets?


End file.
